A Family Affair
by MasqueradeInTheTARDIS
Summary: DANIEL/CONRAD FANFIC. RATED M FOR A REASON. INCEST AND SMUT... DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Daddy

Conrad Grayson should win an oscar for his performance. Through out the seasons he'd been feeling 'depressed'. It was all an act of course. Since he thought he'd seen the last of Victoria he had to make sure everyone thought him to not be a suspect or at least a lead. He spent a long while 'grieving' and just keeping to himself. With Charlotte in rehab he only had Daniel to keep him company and he took it to his advantage and soon Daniel was waiting on his father hand and foot but in those few months something seemed to stir inside him. Maybe he was really lonely but why would he be having such thoughts about his own son?

Now, Summer was here and Conrad was back to work after his 'mourning period' but the thoughts of his own son stuck with him and he often found himself awake at night and his thoughts would come visions. He also wandered around the house with half a glass of whiskey but one night he happened to pass by his son's room and the door was ajar. He stopped mid-step when he heard a noise coming from inside Daniel's bedroom. It sounded like a moan and a smirk appeared on Conrad's face. He made sure to stay undetected as he peeked in to his son's room only to find that Daniel was alone in bed and masturbating.

Conrad knew it was wrong but his feet seemed to be glued to the floor and he was obviously thinking with his other head. He watched as his son was furiously stroking his own cock. His eyes wide with lust when he saw Daniel's muscles tense and his jaw dropped open as another moan past his lips. THe sounds he made and just the sight ignited something inside Conrad and he felt his own cock start to harden. He tried to ignore it and not let it control him. He sipped his whiskey as he enjoyed the show his son was unknowingly putting on for him. A couple of minutes past and he saw Daniel finish. His cum shooting out and landing on to his lightly haired chest. Conrad licked his lips. Oh how he wanted so much to lick it off of him.

There was a moment of silence. Daniel tried to catch his breath as he licked the cum from his fingers but in that moment something made Conrad gasp and almost drop his glass.

"Thank you, daddy.." Daniel let out in a content sigh.

Shock flooded Conrad's body. He let out a gasped and stepped back quickly before Daniel saw him if he had even heard him. He waited a few seconds before peeking back in to his son's room. He watched as his son cleaned himself off. His back to him and Conrad's eyes were glued to Daniel's exposed ass. Daniel went in to the bathroom that was conjoined to his room and flushed away a couple of tissues before getting himself back in to bed. Conrad walked off when Daniel went in to the bathroom. He needed to give himself some release first and that he did though he still lay awake thinking of Daniel and what he heard. What could this possibly mean? Maybe he should act upon it? He was the kind of man who always got what he wanted and strangely he wanted his son.

Weeks past and Victoria's return shocked everyone. Daniel was pacing around the house almost all day. He went to his father's office to try to distract himself with work. He noticed a key was left by his father on his desk when he went to go get some files and his curiosity got the best of him. He found that the key unlocked the bottom right draw and he pulled out a small black duffel back and emptied it out to find the contents inside. Whips, chains, handcuffs, gags, etc... His eyes widen with shock but he was pulled back to reality when he heard the doors to his Father's office open. There Conrad stood, shock as well.

"Daniel.." Was all he managed to get out.  
"What is all this?" Daniel asked, stepping away from the desk.  
"Sit down, Daniel. Let me explain." Conrad said as he stepped up to his desk.  
"No.. I think it's best if I don't know."

As Daniel walked off, Conrad placed a hand on to his shoulder. That was the first time in a long time that they'd ever been so close and he felt a connection and he was sure Daniel did as well. Conrad's eyes glanced down to find Daniel was hiding an erection.

"Sit down, son..." Conrad said with a calm tone of voice as his eyes met Daniel's. Daniel knew what he was just looking at and swallowed nervously as he then went and sat at his father's desk. "Let daddy take care of that for you." Conrad spoke again as he picked up handcuffs.

'Daddy'  
Daniel's eyes widened as that word echoed in his mind. He remember that very night... His father must've been watching or something. Daniel nodded and placed his hands behind the chair. Conrad stepped forward and placed the handcuffs tightly around his wrists. A hand of his grabbed at Daniel's crotch causing Daniel to let out a moan as he laid his head back.

Conrad was the kind of man who got what he wanted and right now he had it...


	2. Like Father, Like Son

Like Father Like son you could say... They were similar in some ways like in college both Grayson men had experimented though unlike Daniel, Conrad had become his roommate's bitch. He remembered it like it was yesterday though it was several years ago. He remember the brutal poundings he took and the sweet and caring kisses. The days where he got to be top and so on... But after college him and his roommate did not keep in touch though he always thought about him whenever he got the chance.

Daniel on the other had was the one making his roommate his bitch. He was the kind of college student that planned the parties and made sure to out do himself every time. He got drunk so often that he swore beer was running through his veins. He slacked somewhat in classes but somehow always kept his grades up. He was once the leader of his fraternity and it was the night where they haze the new members. There was one guy who wanted so desperately to be in the fraternity and he was more than willing to do anything. Daniel took it to his advantage. It was an endless night and Daniel put him through multiple sexual acts and in return Daniel gave him the open position in their fraternity.

Now, here both were. Conrad, the has-been bottom and Daniel, the has-been top. The tables have turned indeed. Daniel was now blind folded by his own tie while Conrad stroked his son's cock and caressed his lightly haired chest. He kissed at his neck and teased one of his hardened nipples. Daniel's moans were getting louder and Conrad was afraid someone might here them.

"Keep quiet..." Conrad warned as he whispered in to his ear and Daniel bit his lip in response though he still let out a groan. Conrad watched as his own hand stroked his son's hard cock, his balls bouncing softly as his stroking became faster. He took in his con's body and he sure liked to show how much of a man he was. Not shaving was his specialty though it turned him on.

"I'm so close.." Daniel exhaled, jaw hung open as another moan escaped him. His fists balled up as he once again tried to break free of the handcuffs that bound him and all he saw was darkness from the tie that blinded him. It wasn't fair. He wanted to see how much his father was enjoying this but his imagine was at an all time high. Was his father naked? Stroking himself off? Probably not since he felt both hands on him. A sudden sensation made Daniel tense up a bit and let him gasping with pleasure. Conrad smirked wide at the reaction.

"Sensitive spot, huh?" Conrad whispered as he trailed a finger over Daniel's asshole once more and getting the same reaction which sent a surge through his body and his cock grew more, "we'll have to work on that.." He added and went back to stroking Daniel's cock. After a few moments Daniel exploded, shooting his cum all over his chest and Conrad finally got to do what he wanted for a long while now. He licked his chest clean. He took off the blindfold, un-cuffed him then walked to the door.

"That's all?" Daniel stood as he then zipped up his pants and buttoned up his shirt.  
"I'll see you at dinner." Was all Conrad said as he walked out. He felt a sense of pride as he saw Daniel so lonely, so useless without his father. What could this possibly mean in their relationship? Where would it lead to?

In his car he pulled out his phone and looked through the pictures he took of Daniel. He smirked wide and went to work on giving himself release. He finally got it after a few minutes then headed home. He had something in mind for tonight... A dinner for two..


End file.
